The Experimental Design and Biostatistics Core will employ two senior Statisticians who have extensive experience in interdisciplinary research. By virtue of their experience in all phases of the research process, the Statisticians are prepared to offer a more comprehensive array of support services than are usually provided by a statistical consulting unit. Although short-term statistical consulting services will be available, the Core's major thrust will be toward establishing long-term collaborations with RCOHA investigators. Each Statistician will be assigned to a specific subset of RCOHA projects that fall within his area of experience and will remain responsible for those projects from start- up to final publication of results. The EDB Core staff will include a Data Manager/Programmer and a term of Data Entry Clerks, who will enable the Core to provide all the data processing and analysis services that RCOHA investigators are likely to require. Also on the EDB Core staff will be an Information Specialist, who will assist investigators with literature database searches.